The Seven Deadly Weapons of the Sins
by Dragon Bone Z
Summary: Being ignored and neglected for not being able to use chakra and in the favor of his sister,watch or read as Naruto becoming the user of one of the weapons of the seven. Multltiple pairings.Rated M for future gore detail.
1. Prologue

**The Seven Deadly Weapons of the Sin**

'' **Fuck you''Mask or demon talking  
** ''Dang''human's speech or thoughts  
 **''Rasengan''** JUTSU'S name

* * *

Chapter 0 : Prologue

''Tou-san,Kaa-san,look .''came the voice of a small girl who is about 7 seven year old. The girl's name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki who is also known as the Red Death. Anyway back to the subject, the young girl is about 3 and a half feet tall. The girl has her mother's red hair which reached up to her waist and she has her father's blue eye. The girl was currently wearing a black shirt and a blue shorts.

The girl is now standing while smiling as wide as her mouth would allow. The girl had her right arm outstretched as a small tornado is spinning at the center of her hand palm. Her father bent down in front of her, grinned, and then patted her on her head while saying ''Good job,honey. You're going to be the greatest kunoichi might be even better than your mother.''Her mother walk toward to the two with a smile.

''I couldn't agree with you more Minato. She will make an amazing kunoichi.'' Naruko's mother said while beaming at her daughter. The girl grinned and locked both of her parents into a tight hug. Her parents happily returned the hug before they started to tickle her, which cause the red-headed girl to burst into a fit of giggles.

If anyone was to stumble upon this scene, they would see a beautiful moment between a mother, a father and their daughter. Sadly, the only one who stumble upon this place is a boy who has yellow spiky hair, a pair of icy-blue eyes. The boy's outfit consist of a worn-out shirt and a blue shorts which is slightly torn and the pants has already loses some of it's colour. The boy has a sad look on his face as he watch his family.

This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the neglected twin brother of the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko. Between her giggles, Naruko notices her older brother. All she did was stuck out her tongue at him before returning to her giggles. Naruto just simply walk back into the house to get some tea for himself. Years of neglect from his family has cause the boy to grow up even faster than anyone else who is of the same age. He knew why his parents treated his twin sister with a huge amount of attention.

The reason was because seven years ago,the Kyuubi No Yoko had attacked Konohagakure. The Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze had found a way to defeat the nine-tailed demon which is by sealing the demon into a human body or to be more specific the body of an infant. The reason why he must use an infant was because as anyone who is older their chakra coil would've fully formed so that means their body would rejected the creatures chakra and during the process the person who was used would die in the process. There was only 2 infants born during the attack much to Minato's dismay ,they were his twin son and daughter. After he escaped his wife who tried to kill him for taking their two child , he quickly took both Naruko and Naruto to the sealing. He decided to seal the Kyuubi into Naruko as he remembered that the Kyuubi was said to be a female so he decide to seal the tailed beast into daughter. The only reason why he bring Naruto along was because if anything happen to Naruko he can seal the demon into his son. The sealing had gone perfectly well, but the Shinigami spoke something quite shocking to Minato.

Seven Years Ago  
''Are you ready to die, mortal ?'' the death god ask in it's emotionless voice.

Minato would have willingly gave away his soul to the Shinigami since he know what is the price of summoning the Shinigami but he was thinking about what he has done in this particular night. 1. He had sealed the most powerful bijuu into his one and only daughter. 2. His wife, Kushina had just give birth to twins. 3. Finally, since he had become a father he doesn't have any reason to die right now. So he been a gentleman said something which is rather offensive to the Shinigami.

''Fuck you. Of course I'm not ready to die. I just became a father in a night and I've just sealed the most powerful bijuu into one of my child. Not only that, I want to see the two grow up and I also want to see their mother again.'' Minato yelled at the death god in an angry voice tone.

The death god just look at him blankly before saying ''Fine.''

''What.'' Minato respond, he was completely shocked hearing the god of death response.

''The reason I'm not taking your soul right now is because you,'' the Shinigami said while pointing it's ebony finger a Minato ''like any other mortal would die. Your time to die haven't arrived yet so I won't be collecting your soul.''the death god said while shrugging his shoulder.''Not now anyway.'' the Shinigami muttered the last part in a small voice tone.

The death god then takes it's leave in a flash of purple light.

''What.'' Minato yell out loud to no one while staring at the space where the Death god was standing a few seconds ago.

Present Time: Night Time  
Naruto is now crying in his room while the sound of fireworks exploded in the sky of Konoha could be was crying because his father has taken away his birthright as the heir of both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clan.(Authors Note: **Maybe I should rewind a little.)**

You see, today is 10th of October which is also the day when the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruko and it is also the day of Naruko and Naruto's birthday. You know if I rethink about it, it's more like Naruko's birthday since they only remember about her and the boy was forgotten. Not that he mind about the part being forgotten, but enough of that. The reason why the boy is crying is because what his father had announced at his sister's 7th birthday party.

Naruko's birthday party:A few minutes ago.  
''Everyone may I have your attention.'' Minato yelled to everyone who attended his daughter's birthday party.

This cause everyone to turn their head toward Minato who is currently standing with Kushina.''Me and Kushina-chan have decided to name Naruko as the heir of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan.''this statements caught well ... the attention of every and each leader of the different clan of Konoha and their respective sons and daughters who attended the party. They cheered happily for Naruko who had become the newly appointed clan heir as they never even bother to ask about Naruto. Except for a certain shy, timid blue-haired girl who was wearing a lavender kimono and a blue sash who admired the she didn't try to voice her protest since she is well ... to shy.

During their was cheering but they didn't notice Naruto who is standing at the front door. The boy can be visibly seen, shaken with rage. The boy has tears of anger and shame forming and slowly coming out of his eye.

The boy quickly ran up stairs and went to his room. Naruto don't even bother to lock his door and worry about people coming to his room since no one noticed , he even dare to bet that no one knew that he even existed. He slowly walk to the corner of his room, he sat on the floor brought his knee near his face and cried for the rest of the night while everyone else is enjoying themselves. The boy cried and cried until he fell asleep.

Present Time : The Next Morning  
When Naruto woke up from his sleep, he was greeted by an old man who is hunched back. His garment was a jet black suit and a silver tie. The old man was standing in front of him with a walking cane in his right hand. The man smiled at him but Naruto was more interested in the identity of the man.''Who are you and what are you doing in my room?'' Naruto ask while trying to wipe the tear stain of his face.

The man just look at Naruto with a genuine smile.''Why I'm your grandfather. Naruto-kun.''He said while waiting for the boy's reaction. The boy was currently going through his ,memories. For some weird reason, he suddenly had the memory of this old man with him all of a don't know why but somehow he felt and knew that those memories were fake.

He look at the old man who is still smiling sweetly at him.''Bullshit.''That was all the boy said before he charge toward the old man with his hand balled into fist. Just as Naruto's fist was about to make contact with the man's face, the man disappeared in a column of fire. The boy frantically look around his room for that old man.''You pass.'' came the sound of a Naruto turn his head around, he saw something who looks is terrifying and gorgeous at the same time. The man has a pair of horns coming out of each side of his hair color is as black as the has a few strands of red hair which is on the right side of his outer garment consist of a translucent red has a heat shaped her eyes, Oh, Kami. Those set of upturned red slitted eye makes Naruto body to tremble with fear as soon he look into the being's eyes.''W-w-what ?''Naruto manage to sputter out.

The devil was even more impressed as he had notice the boy who had look into his eyes just now.'' **Impressive, he didn't even wet his pants when he look at my** '' **Me No Jigoku** **''.His attention quickly came back to the said scared boy.''** What did you just say? the boy ask while trying his best to hide the anger in his voice.'' **I said that you pass my test.''** that got the boy attention.''What test, you weird ass mothafucker.''Naruto ask,he don't know why but whenever someone tried to scared him, he wouldn't felt fear,only anger. **''I was looking for a suitable human to be my champion against an upcoming evil.'' the demon said in a monotone voice. The demon form starts to glow red in color.''Now, accept my gift which I will now bestow upon you.'' and with that the demon disappeared in a column of flames.**

Naruto manage to cover his eyes when the being of whatever-the-fuck-he-is was just about to burst into he reopened his eyes,he was glad and somewhat shocked over the fact that he didn't die from the sudden burst of he focuses his vision on where that thing once stood,he didn't see he saw a mask and a piece of paper.

He walk toward the mask and proceed to pick up the mask. It' size seems to fit of a baby or a child. The features of the mask slightly scared the blond haired mask eye 's socket resembled of a human's eye socket while the mouthpart of the mask remind him of a lion baring it's teeth. The mask also has three whisker mark on each side of it's he was tracing his finger over the mask as he takes in the features of the mask , he heard the giggles of a baby emanating from the little mask, and to make matters worse, the tiny mask said something rather shocking to Naruto. **''Daddy?''**

That one word caught Naruto's complete attention. Time itself seems to stop as Naruto stare at the little mask which was in his hand.

* * *

Hi, I am God of Crossover and I would like to thank you for reading my first leave a review and visit my profile page. You will know why once you look into it. Again, I want to thank you all for spending your precious time by reading my first work.

 **P.S:No flamers okay.I'll only accept reviews talking about how I wrote my story.**

P.P.S:Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,if I did I would be filthy rich by now and I won't be writing a story on this wonderful website

For the jutsu name's  
Me No Jigoku: Eyes of Hell


	2. Chapter 1

**The Seven Deadly Weapon of the Sins**

 **''Screw you.'' Demon or demon weapon talking.  
** ''Alright.''human talking or thoughts.  
 _flashback_  
 **''Rasengan'' Jutsu's name**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Son.  


''Say that again.''the boy said to the mask who called him what he thought that he did heard just now. A small and childlike voice called out to Naruto. **''Dhaddy,pwah wif me .''** the mask giggled a little before it said '' **I lik Nahbuto.''** Naruto raise his eyebrow when he heard the the statement and the giggle. It's giggle sounds like a toddler's.

Meanwhile, the boy's brain is currently processing every thing that he had learned earlier just now.''Okay, let's see here:

1\. I just met a weird looking yet very powerful being after I had just wake up from sleep.

2\. That thing gave me a small mask that looks like a lion and a piece of paper.

3\. Finally, this weird mask which I am currently holding in my hand just called me dad and somehow this thing knows my name.''

He couldn't do much except feeling very angry about everything that had happened in his life. The boy had being ignored and neglected by his family. His once kind, sweet little sister had turned into a spoiled, loudmouthed and an arrogant of a brat after getting many attention and love from their entire village while he was left in the dust, forgotten and that's not the worst part. When his and his twin sister's 7th birthday arrived, not only that they ignored him again but his parents just declared that Naruko will be the new heir of both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clan. The worst part was after that little declaration, a weird looking old man just came into his room, claiming himself to be his grandfather,and then that old man turn into this half man and half-whatever-the-fuck-he-is-supposed to be,telling him about a certain threat that is surely would never appeared , that thing said that he had chosen him to be his champion against that upcoming evil or threat which probably might or might not come and the most fucked up part is that that being just gave him a bloody mask and a paper.''Talk about a fuck-up world.'' He said to himself, thinking about his luck.

His grip on the mask tightened on the mask as he think about all the horrible things that he had endured. The little mask let out a moan of pain as his grip tightened around it's body (or head).He quickly loosened his grip on the mask but he is still holding the mask. Except that this time his grip now won't hurt the little mask. The mask cooed softly in his hand The boy is now thinking about what he should do right now.''This mask just call me Dad so I can't throw him or her away.'' He might be a 7 year old boy but his mind's intellect is as high as a 15 year. He then remembered about the paper which was also left by that man-thing. It might have something written on it which could provide him with useful information. He face palm himself for being an idiot as he quickly look around his room until he found what he wanted.

The damn paper haven't even budge from where it was left. He quickly scooped the paper up with his left arm.(A/N:He use his right arm to hold the little mask.)After he finished reading the paper he was nothing but furious. The boy squash the paper into a tiny ball and toss the paper out of his room through the window. After he was done with that,he look down at his outfit and he decided to change his wardrobe while the mask in his hand look at the mask before a smile formed on his face.

As soon as the paper ball make contact with the ground, a passerby saw the crunched paper. As curiosity took over, the passerby turns out to be a boy who is about 7 years old walk. He walk toward the paper, he pick it up and unwrapped the paper.(A/N:I couldn't think of a better word cause I'm dumb.)There was only one sentence written on the paper. The sentence was written in blood-red ink.

This is the paper's content:

Blood makes you stronger

''The fuck ?''the boy said after he read the paper. He could only think of four words which could only be used to describe what he was thinking about the sentence.''That is so bul~l~lshit.''He then proceed to do the same thing and toss that damn paper away. As soon as he was about to be gone on his way,he heard a voice calling out for him. **''Saiguh,whe can weh pwah.''** He let out a breath of frustration before he pull out a mask out of his pocket. The mask's size is the same like Naruto's except for the shape. The mask has a visor-like eye hole and a row of sharp teeth was displayed.(A/N: **The teeth looks like Tia Harribel's hollow mask's remnants.** )It also has a fin on it's forehead. All in all, it looks like a shark. The boy stares at the mask for a while before he shrug his shoulder. The boy put the mask back into his pocket and went on his way.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan Compound.  
Naruto is now currently sitting in the living room with his family. He was feeling rather awkward and angry right now. The reason for him to be feeling awkward because it has been a very long time since he talk to the other member of his family. He distinctively remember that the last time he ever talk to them was when he was four. The reason why he was angry was because after three years of ignoring him, they're finally starting to notice him. Now there will be a new reason for him to hate them.

Anyway back to the story...  
Minato Namikaze, the man who is also known as the Yellow Flash and the one who is also the Yodaime Hokage of Konohagakure. He had killed in 1000 nin from Iwa in the blink of an eye and he didn't even felt fear. But now, he had his fill of fear for the first time, if I think about it: nervous would be the more appropriate word. As he look at his son, he can't but felt like he don't even know anything about him. He took a look at his wife and knew that Kushina is also having the same thoughts.''What I kind of a father am I ?'' Minato thought to himself.

He took in a deep breath and let it out,''Naruto, I want to tell you something important.''Naruto just look at his family with a bored look. Seeing that he did not speak a word, he decide to get to the point.''Your sister is now the new clan heiress.''he said with a stoic look on his face as he awaits for his son's reaction. Despite Naruto already knew about that fact already, he could't do much. When that very sentence came out of his father's mouth,it's like having a really dull sword pierced right through his chest and then having a barrage of kunai equipped with explosive tags launched at his entire body and that probably hurts like hell.

He just looks at them with a passive look before he stood up and walk away from the two shinobi. Minato and Kushina was too shocked to say anything since this is not the type of reaction that they were anticipated.''N-naruto !''Kushina yelled. The boy turned his head around so that he can look at them.''What do you want, Kaa-san.'' Naruto said while staring at them with a bored expression on his face but his eye is showing something different. His eyes is showing a glint of pure rage.

In Another Dimension  
A man in black suit is now sitting on his throne with a bored look. He is currently flipping a coin with his right arm while his left arm is used to scratch his ... crotch. This man is the same man who gave Naruto the mask. He was thinking of what he should do now since all the chess pieces have been placed. After a few hours of thinking on what he should do,he finally decided what he wanted to do. **''Show me, the seven warrior.''**

Soon enough, seven images pops up in front of him. The seven images is showing seven person who are currently the wielder of the seven weapon,granted that he didn't tell them anything about what those weapons are capable of nor who is him. The first image is now showing Naruto arguing with his family. The being immediately perked up once he saw the boy. He held up his hand and a cylindrical shaped-container appeared in his hand. The man put the coin into his pocket and shove his hand into the container only to grab a handful of popcorn and put the popcorn into his mouth.

'' **I think I should visit him after he finished his little fight.''** the man thought to himself as he grabbed another handful of popcorn before he shove it into his mouth.

Naruto's bedroom  
He is sitting in front of his table while looking at the mask in his room with a exasperated look. The mask is still sleeping soundly on his table. His body and face had bruises all over , none of that matter as the boy is now looking at Konoha through his window. Instead his mind is focusing on his 'little conversation''with his parents.

 _Flashback:Three hours ago_ _  
_ _''N-naruto !'' his mother turn around to look at them.''What do you want Kaa-san.'' Naruto ask while putting K.I(Killing Intent) into every word. Her mother was taken aback by how her son spoke to her. The amount of K.I in the room was enough to make the two shinobi break a few sweat.''NARUTO !'' the boy look at the direction of the source of voice only to felt pain at the right side of his face._

 _He was knocked back by the huge amount of force and landed on the floor with a loud thud. The boy looked up while holding the right side of his face which is now red in color .His father had his hand balled into fist and before he can see it,Naruto felt another blow landed onto him, only this time the punch was aimed at his abdomen. The boy yelled out in pain as he was beaten by his father. Between the punches Naruto heard ''You worthless, chakra-less gaki. We gave you clothes to wear, fed you and we also gave you a place for you to call home and this is how you repay us ?/!''Minato ask/shouted at Naruto. Kushina, who have been watching, have decided to join Minato in beating Naruto up._

 _Despite the beating his parents is now giving, the boy's mind is now thinking about the one sentence his father had spoken.''You worthless, chakra-less gaki. We gave you clothes to wear,fed you and we also gave you a place for you to call home and this is how you repay us.'' The sentence's words and it's every syllabel echo-ed in his mind.''I c-c-cannot use chakra ?'' he ask to himself in a whisper. Naruto could do nothing but cry once he heard such news regarding about him. His parents continued their beatings on him._

 _After a few more minutes of beating, his parents finally stop their beating. When Naruto manage to stand up, his mother who for some reason wanted to send him back to his room. Once the two reach Naruto's bedroom door, his mother slapped him on the face and whispered this._

 _''You're a disgrace to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan.'' her mother said in a low,mocking boy is visibly body... shaken with did not go unnoticed by her knelt down in front of him, her violet eyes met his pale-blue eyes.''We can't have that now, can we ?'' All of the anger immediately disappeared and it was replace with eyes immediately swelled up with tears. His mother had a smile once she saw the sudden change of emotion.''Good boy.'' the Red Death stood up and walked away._

The Present  
The boy is now looking at the sunset through his window. He glance down, looking at their backyard. Only to see his sister playing with her friends. Her friends mostly consist of the heiress and heir of the shinobi clan of Konoha. Most of them anyway. **''Aah, friendship is one sickening thing.''** Naruto turn around and he saw the same old man from earlier in the morning.''What do you want ?'' he ask while narrowing his eyes at that old man who's not a real old man.''The fuck you want ?''he ask rudely. The old ma _n just smile at him before his body suddenly burst into flames. As soon as the flame died away, it reveal a ..._

 _''Kid.''Naruto yelled, completely shocked._ The boy's garment is the same with the _old_ man _except that the black suit now seems to suit the size of a hair is messy and it was as black as the night and the same goes for his eyes.''What the fuck?''naruto ask,completely shocked once he saw that._ The boy _just look at_ him _before giving him a shrug.''_ ** _Evil can have more th_ an one form** **.''he said like it's a fact.** Naruto just stare at him.''What are you actually?'' the dark-haired boy only said four words.'' **I am the devil.''** he said in a demonic voice which sent a chill down Naruto's spine.''I got one question.'' Naruto said with a serious look. The dark-haired boy nod his head in encouraging him to continue.

''What is a devil?'' Naruto ask with a dumb look. The black-haired boy face palmed himself because of Naruto's lack of knowledge. **''This is going to be harder than I thought it should be.''**

After one long,complicated explanation later,  


''Ooh, so that's whom I'm up against.''the dark-haired devil nodded his head in then remembered about something.''May I know, what's your name?'' The devil only said **''The name's Mephisto.'' and the boy disappeared in a column of flames.** When the flames died, there was a paper on the floor where the one named ''Mephisto'' stood. Naruto notice the paper and picked it up. After he finished reading the paper, he was confused. It had 12 names written on it and his names was among the twelve.

He turn his attention toward a sound which's now calling out for him. **''Nahbuto, nah-bu *crying sound*.''** Naruto eye's went wide once he heard the crying sounds of the mask. Heck, he didn't even know that masks can cry. He quickly rush toward the table, grab the mask and pulled it closer towards him, or his chest to be more specific. As soon as the mask was near him, it's crying stop and it cooed softly in his hand like it had never even cry. As he look at the mask in his hand, he then remembered about what he and Mephisto had talked about.

 **Flashback: Earlier Conversation  
** Naruto: _Hey, Can I ask you something ?_

Mephisto:Go _ahead._

Naruto: _Why did you gave me a mask ?_

Mephisto: Because that mask *Pointing at mask on the table.* can give you inhuman strength and speed, one heck of a healing factor, and tons of knowledge. Oh, and the ability to use chakra.

Naruto: _Say what ?_

Flashback ended

He was tempted to wear the mask right now.''Mephisto said that I can get inhuman strength, speed. But, ...'' He took a glance at the mask. Despite his desire to wear the mask in order to achieve power, he don't know what will to happen to the mask if he did that. ''Aah, bothersome.I'll put you on tomorrow.''He quickly lay on the floor with the mask in his hand since his bed was taken away by his mother as a punishment for him. Naruto pull the mask closer to him. He don't know why but he felt like the mask is more-like a person of importance to him instead of a mere object. He could even hear the mask sleeping sound.

After he close his eye for a few minute,sleep finally claimed the blonde-haired boy.

In the Underworld  
 **''You lose, Mephisto.''a guttural male voice came out of a rather huge prison cell . A red-skinned man with a pair of horn merely scoffed and tossed a huge bag at him. The bag landed in front of the prison cell with a loud thud. A huge paw came out of between the prison bars to retrieve the bag.''Hey, Wrath!''Mephisto huge being in the prison cell look at him.''How'd you know that the boy won't immediately try to put on your son ?'' the gigantic being let out a booming laughter.**

 **After he was done, he only said one thing.''Because, he's too pure.''The huge monster continued his laughter like a mad just look at him with a frustrated look.'' He'll join the my side and be apart of my army, whether he like it or not.'' Mephisto then turn his back on the cage before he walk away.**

* * *

 **I FINALLY FINISHED.I won't be updating for a long time so yeah because of school's about to start so yep. I'M Screwed  
** Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto except my O.C  
Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**The Seven Deadly Weapon Of The Sins**

 **''Dang''Demon's speech and thoughts  
** ''Go to hell'' human's speech and thoughts  
'' _Flashback''  
_ **Jutsu's name**

* * *

Chapter 2:The Maelstorm meets the Shark

Timeskip:Two years later

A nine year old boy is sitting in his classroom, staring at the blue sky through the window of his classroom. Naruto stared at the sky trying his best to completely ignore the noises produced by his fellow classmates and a certain blonde haired girl who is arguing with a pink-haired girl.''Thank Kami, I brought earplugs with me today or not I'm gonna be training my my other senses.''Today was the first day of joining the academy. The students have to study in the academy until they reach 13 and of course, they have to graduate. After that, they will be placed into a squad which consisted of three genin which would have a jonin as their sensei. He look around the room with a bored look and notice that their supposed teacher haven't arrived.

When he had reached the classroom with his sister, his sister had quickly make her way to her friends. Apparently based on his observations, her only friends are the Yamanaka, Hyuga and the Uchiha Clan heiress and some girls who are born into the civilian family. He also noticed that every other clan heir and heiress of Konoha is also present in the class but they were avoiding him for a reason which he already knew what it is.''Guess I'll be studying with them.''

No one seems to pay attention to him as they are too busy with their own activity or talking to him for a reason which he already knew then saw something which seems to grasp hold of his complete attention. He saw a boy who was sitting at the back of the class, alone and all that. The boy has a barely reached shoulder-length, messy dark-brown hair and brown eyes but his skin color is unnaturally pale and he is quite thin .

His only clothes he had on him was a plain white t-shirt with a shark on it while his lower part has a pair of blue-faded shorts. Our blond hero has decided to sit with him since that he is the only one who intrigued him. When he sat beside the boy,his reaction was just an ''Eh, whatever.''But the way he stare at Naruto is like he is trying to study him.

The door slide open and a man with a tanned skin walked into the room who was followed by a white haired guy. Both had a chunin vest and a standard shinobi garment don on themselves. One of them, had a scar across his nose bridge.

''Aah, may I have your attention please.'' seeing that the students continue to ignore him, he decided to do this:

''YOU ALL SHUT UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!'' as soon as they heard those very words everyone in the class shut their mouth. All of the students in the class quickly turn their head to the two man and all of they students almost snap their neck in the process.

The scarred man's expression turned into a friendly one and so does the white-haired guy although the white-haired man's smile looks more like a sneer.''My name is Iruka Umino and this is Mizuki who is my assistant.'' he point his finger at the white haired man.''We're gonna be your teacher for the next few years.'' Naruto and the boy's eyes went wide. So the two did one thing since the two knew what's going to happen soon. The two quickly lay their head on the table, trying their best to fall asleep.

Timeskip to : Recess at the school  


 **Saigo P.O.V  
**

I look around the school yard looking for that blonde haired boy at the school yard. Since it is now recess, I should be able to find him.''The one named Naruto, the first child of your Hokage. He's gonna be your leader.'' the sentence of my father and it's every syllables echoed in my mind.I am not going to be led by some neglected child, just because he has the most powerful mask and he was chosen by Lord Mephisto. No Fucking Way! Maybe I should start from the beginning.

My name is Hoshigaki Saigo, wielder of the heir of Gluttony.I have my first debut in the last chapter. You know, the boy who picked up a paper and throwing it away at the end. Anyway back to the story:I was send to the human world by my father to work under whoever that wields the heir of Wrath.

All I saw was a girl with long red hair and blue eyes who is currently talking to most of the Konoha's shinobi clan heir and heiress.I know who that red-haired bitch is. Other than that, there's nothing of interest for me. After a few more minutes of searching, I finally found the one I was looking for. He was leaning against a tree with a melancholic look on his face while whistling a sad tune.

I look at him with a mixed feeling of utter disgust and a slight tinge of pity. He is the one who was chosen by my father to lead his army. It makes me feel sick you know, an army of demons like me, to be led by a mere mortal.I also pitied him because no-one give a damn about his parents don't even cared about him. Hey, at least my father give a crap about me. As I was walking towards him, an idea came into my mind.

No, that's not the right right word. The right word is 'PLAN'

 **Normal P.O.V**  
Naruto just lean against a shady tree. He had tried to talk to some of his classmates but they just ignored him and the one who even pay attention to him. Well, they didn't do much except giving him a dirty look. He was bored out of his mind. Sure, he had brought his son/mask/weapon to talk to but all it can do was giggle,cry and speak a few words. Other than that there's nothing else it can do. He remembered the first time he put on the mask and felt power to course through his body.

 _Flashback_ _: Two years ago  
_ Location:Forest of Death  
Date:17th October

A boy is now standing on Training Ground 44 which is also known as the Forest of Death. He only had a slightly torn t-shirt and a pair of blue faded shorts don on him. He had decided to named the mask ''Pain'' because it is a pain in his head, especially when it starts crying and since that thing keeps on calling him daddy and the reason why he wanted to give a name was because it felt weird calling it''Hey''.(He learn that the hard way when he accidently make the mask cry.) It has been a week since he got the mask from Satan himself and so he had decided to put the mask on,but of course, he'll need to do it discreetly.

So after a few hours of contemplating on where he should do it, he had decided to do it here.

The reasons was very simple. It was because this is the only place that no one's dared to enter. Even the Anbu thinks twice before they entered this very place. The only one who is either very brave or crazy enough to enter this place was that crazy purple-haired Anbu who is also Naruto's bodyguard(Although the boy himself didn't even knew about that.). Besides, the other reason for him to chooses this place was because there are so many types of dangerous wild animals for him to try on once he put on his mask.

Naruto is now currently holding the mask while staring at the mask. He took in a deep breath and let it out.''Are you sure ?'' the mask only giggled in respond. During the time he spend with the mask he learned a few thing. When it giggle, that is the mask's version of Yes and when it is crying, that is it's version of No. He just let out a sigh before he put the mask on his face and it was the worst/best (Based on your P.O.V) decision he had ever made.

As power course through him, his body's muscle rippled and expand in size. He could even hear the sound of his bone, snapping and swelling up in size. The mask wrapped and tighten around his face like a second skin. He did not notice that his short, spiky hair was growing longer until it reaches his waist during the whole the process. That was because he was too busy screaming in pain.''Aaa~~~~hh! This Fucking Sucks!'' Once the process was done, Naruto fell on his knee.

''Wha *panting* what the fuck happened ?'' he then look at his hands which is way bigger than it should be. ''Holy shit.'' His hands is so big that it can probably fit a human's body. As curiosity took over, he look down at his body which is ripped as fuck.( **A/N:Think Rick Taylor from Splatterhouse except Naruto has long blonde hair and his mask is a mask that looks like a lion.)**

When he was about to stand up,a wave of pain enter his head. With another roar in pain, he dropped onto his knee as the second process begins. The now humongous boy quickly clutched his head with both of his hand while rolling on the floor in pain. As he was yelling in pain... the second process took place.

 _Flashback end: By Force.  
_ He was shaken out of his memory lane when he felt a shove from his back. When he fell to the ground face first, all he heard was laughter. When he stood up, not even bothering to wipe some of the dirt which sticks on his pants and shirt, he quickly turn around only to see the same dark-brown haired boy from earlier in the morning.''What's wrong with that guy ?.''He look at him before he took a quick look at his surroundings.

Nobody had noticed what the boy had did, as all of them is now currently lying on the floor.''Who are you ?'' he ask while pointing his finger at the boyNaruto's mood can be best described with three word which is:Pissed as Fuck. He performed a mocking bow to Naruto .''I am Hoshigaki Saigo,'' he said ''and I have come to personally test you myself.'' The last part of Saigo's statement caught the blonde-haired boy's attention.

''What do you mean by testing me?'' the pale skinned boy only smiled in response as his hand moved into his shorts pocket only to pull out a mask that has a terrifying has a small horn protruding out of it's forehead and a row of razor sharp teeth and a visor-like eye-hole was displayed.''Lets dance, shall we ?'' he then put the mask on his face and Naruto's eyes almost popped out, looking at Saigo's transformation.

* * *

 **Saigo P.O.V  
** Have you ever felt power entering and coursing through your body? Or knowledge that you do not know of,which seeps into your brain at the speed of light? Well let me tell you how it fells like and it is ...

''HOLY FUCKING TARTARUS! THIS FUCKING SUCKS!''I yelled out.I saw my supposed leader watched my transformation with a disgusted look on his face.I can't blame him to be honest.I mean, seriously, watching a nine-year old boy's body changing into a hulking version of it's own is not something you want to watch.I could feel my insides burning as the huge amount of chakra and magic entered my body.

Once my muscle and bone finished swelling and increases in sizes. The second process quickly take place right after the first one.I clutch my head with my now-enlarged hand as knowledge of Tobirama Senju entered my brain. All of his knowledge about ninjutsu,fuinjutsu even all of his Suiton jutsu and the required hand seals came into my mind

 **Normal P.O.V**  
A seven foot tall man who posses a lean,yet very well-built physique now stood in front of Naruto. His face's expression was an unreadable one as a mask that has a terrifying look was adorning his face. Naruto just look at the imposing person with a complete bored look and then sigh to himself.''Can we just have a proper introduction before we start trying to kill each other.''He yelled while flailing his hand around in anger and frustration.

* * *

Please go to my profile and vote.


	4. Chapter 3

**Seven deadly weapons of the sins**

Chapter 3: The Raging Storm

Saigo stared at him before getting into his stance or more specifically,Tobirama's fighting stance,to be more precise. The mysterious Water Dragon's Claw. This fighting style solely focus on strike and grip power while looking graceful like a fucking ballerina. Who knows,maybe the supposedly very serious Nidaime has a sense of humour after all.

Looking at Naruto, he couldn't hold back a sigh of disappointment . Of all people his father could choose, why it has to be a fucking boy who can't use chakra.

Letting Raiton chakra to flow into his hand, he let loose a barrage of claw strike.

* * *

 **In the Underworld.**

Mephisto has taken to sit comfortably on his throne of bones as he watch his son trying to pick another fight."Good luck with that." Mephisto said to no one in particular.

Except for the giant monster that is chained up, just right behind his throne.

The monster poked his snout out of his cage, trying to get a proper view. **"Hey, Mephisto."** he called. **"Who do you think is going to win?"** he ask in a bored voice tone.

"I bet on Naruto." Mephisto yelled like a child

* * *

Saigo was dumfounded as he stared at the boy. Especially if said boy just survive a barrage of punches that is overflowing with Raiton chakra. The boy just stared at him with a bored look."If you're done. Let me show what real hits are like."

Naruto tightened his hand into a fist and, at an unimaginable speed, punch Saigo in the stomach. As soon as the fist made contact, Saigo performed a shunshin and left a log in his place.

The fist completely obliterated the small log.

Naruto was annoyed at the escapee. He made a hand sign with one hand and yelled " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."**

Five exact clone of Naruto appeared. Except they are wearing a white lion-shaped mask and they stand at eight foot tall. And did I mention they are buffed as hell.

"I want you four to search in the east,west,north and south district. You act as a bait." commanded Naruto."Circle around the area. Injured but you may not kill him as I want to ask him some question."

The five clone nod their head and four of them disappeared in a shunshin. The last one begin to run off at high speed, faster than a cheetah on crack.

Naruto just shunshin to his room."You're not going to escape me." He thought to himself as he took a comic book and start reading it.

* * *

Saigo is now hiding in the most safest place in the entire village and that is the male's restroom. He is now trying to formulate a plan and he is failing greatly."let's see here. I am currently surrounded by four clones that has surround the village and another one is running around like a retard."

He then made a couple of hand sign (at high speed) before slamming it into the ground. Blood red unknown characters spread across the ground.

"This is going to be fun." Saigo commented to himself.

Smoke filled the little room and Saigo miserably tried to breath in that little room.(One of the few things that he never had get is night-vision eyes).

 **"What is it you want?"** a feminine voice asked, clearly annoyanned.

As the smoke cleared put, Saigo eye's focused on the little figure. It has a cute girl's face and the body of a lion cub. The little Sphinx has a pair of small wings and she is about the size of a cat.

Saigo took in a deep breath. He does'nt have much time now so he has to act quickly as possible. He then made a very short explanation to his familial.

"Naruto fight me."

The Sphinx annoyed face turned into a blank one." **So you're asking me to make a plan for you, is it?"**

Saigo nod his head in agreement while crossing his arm. This is one of the reasons why He liked her. But he got something else for a change.

 **"Sorry, you're on your own."** the demon replied with a shrug. Saigo immediately grabbed her and tightened his grip on her little body, slowly constricting." . ?" he ask as he imbued killing intent into every word.

Seeing the little thing unable to answer him and her face turning blue at the moment, it cause him to loosen his grip; only by a little bit.

The Sphinx inhale in a large amount of air and began to explain her reason. **"Your father ordered me not to help you out because this is your test."**

He looked at her before sighing to himself."Can you at least tell me where I can find Naruto?"

 **"He's in his room."** she answered with a smile.

Saigo was a tad bit shocked. Usually he had to answer a riddle or two. He never expected a straight answer. He grunted a little before dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

She smiled a little and said: **"Just so you know; a shadow clone is coming your way."** With that said, she disappeared into the thin air.

''Crap.''Saigo muttered to himself as he prepared his blades.

* * *

All five clones surround the building. One of them ( the leader) signaled the other four."Prepare to charge at my command." the first clone yelled to the other.

"One"

All the clone got into different fighting stances.

"Two"

One of the clone is busy, picking his nose. Completely unaware of the countdown.

The first clone is about to let out the command but then he disappeared into a cloud of smokes.

* * *

Naruto was startled by the clone's memory. He calmed himself and chuckled to himself."This is going to be fun." Naruto thought to himself as he flip to the next page.

* * *

Saigo look at the four other clone with a smile behind his shark-like mask. "Who's next?" He ask as he raised up his bone-wrist blade.

The four clone look at each other before turning around and make a break for their lives. Saigo shook his head sadly before dashing forward, making a beeline for the slowest clone.

Saigo chuckled to himself as he gutted one of the clones. Naruto's mask simply gave him incredible strength, endurance and a massive amount of chakra and jutsu. But Saigo's mask gave him incredible speed and stamina(and a helluva jutsu.)

He do a little spin before reverse-roundhouse kick another clone, which caused him to go up in smoke. The last two clone stopped in their track before nodding toward each other.

The two dispelled themselves into the thin air.

He look at the smoke with disdain."Pathethic." He murmured.

He looked up into the sky and roared out."UZUMAKI NARUTO, YOU ARE A COWARD!" As he look into the blue sky, he notice for that slowly but surely is a growing black dotbigger by the minutes.

"Is that a bi-Aah!" He immediately rolled out of the way as the thing came crashing down, creating a big crater. As the dust cleared away, it revealed an eight-feet tall muscular human with a lion-like white bone mask. The man cracked his neck before asking in a deep voice,"Did you just call me a coward?''

Saigo gawk at the figure before rushing forward with a punch, aimed at his gut. Naruto nimbly sidestepped and backhanded him in the back of Saigo's , Saigo send a chain-punch toward Naruto. He just raised up both of his hand, effectively blocking all the hit. Saigon immediately leap backward after finishing his rush.

"My turn." Before he could react, Naruto grabbed Saigo by the head, lift him up and slam him into ground. He let out a cough of blood from the impact. Naruto perform multiple hand signs and yelled: **'Mokuton:Jubaku Eisō.'**

Large tree roots erupted out of the ground and wrapped around Saigo's body and soon he was unable to move due to the large with his enhanced strength he could not break free from the woods. Naruto leaned forward until their mask is inches apart from each other.

His deep blue cerulean eyes bore into Saigo's brown raised his fist and grabbed hold of his neck rather tightly. "You better start talking or I'll beat it out of you."

Saigo vigorously nod his head and as soon as Naruto let go, he beginned to tell his story.

* * *

One hour later

Naruto gave Saigo a blank shook his head as he elongate his fingernails into claws. He then begin to get Saigo out of his makeshift restraint."Sorry about all of this." Saigon apologized, lamely.

Naruto waved off the attempt."Don't be. You just did what your father told you wrong with that."

After a few minutes, Naruto managed to get him out. The two look at the horizon and noticed that the sun is about to set. The two smiled at each other before fist-bumped each other.

"It was nice fighting you." Naruto said.

"Same feeling, sir." Saigon replied.

The two then walked their separate way.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **Sorry for not updating this story for a year. I was busy with my other project. Thank you for your patience and sorry again.**


End file.
